


[Podfic of] What Dreams May Come / written by hils

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams the monsters come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What Dreams May Come / written by hils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3926) by hils. 



> One of my the earliest podfic efforts, newly re-recorded in 2017!

cover art by eosrose

### 2017 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lftcackx790agb3bk6hz02z3nuixp5xd.mp3) | 27.7 MB | 00:30:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dtw5z4p0tmvmm532gq5luet7u00rkgyf.m4b) | 18.3 MB | 00:30:27  
  
### 2009 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/l4c8pe5q42vfw6w0da4p2hwytoh25cv2.mp3) | 27.6 MB | 00:29:53  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/p5tf61s87tx14jhubm8n074gqtdc07sx.m4b) | 12.6 MB | 00:29:53


End file.
